


A Paw-erful Cat-itude

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit silly, Chat being catlike, Chat trying to cheer up his princess, F/M, Mostly MariChat, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tara made me do it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Marinette is having a down day.  There's nothing in particular wrong she's just blue.  Enter one cat-boy who doesn't like seeing his princess sad...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	A Paw-erful Cat-itude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Hi all!
> 
> Look! I'm still in the fandom!
> 
> This is all thanks to @minetteenfers/quantumchickpea because we got to talking about a comic I saw and...it...just...spiralled!

‘C’mon, princess, it’s not that bad, surely?’

Chat Noir nudged Marinette’s knee with his own, standing beside her chaise where she lay on her side, knees pulled up to her chest.

‘I guess.’She sighed.There was nothing wrong she was just having a down day.Nothing had gone right and she just felt weepy, useless, and bleugh.

‘You wanna talk about it?’He crouched down beside her, trying to make eye contact but she continued to stare ahead into space.

‘No, I’m good.’

He had never heard her voice so lacklustre, missing her usual cheery cadence, and he not only didn’t like it, it worried him.‘Talk to me, princess?Please?’

Another sigh slipped past her lips as she blinked slowly.‘I’m just not feeling it today.’

‘You mean,’ he narrowed his emerald eyes, ‘there’s nothing specific you just feel off?’

‘Uh huh.’She nodded, her cheek squishing against her pillow cutely despite her dour expression.

‘Well, I can help with that.’

‘You don’t need to help, I just need to be left alone.I’ll come out of it sooner or later.’

‘No, no good.I don’t like when my princess is down.’He pushed his forehead against her elbow, nudging insistently like his namesake until she ran her fingers into his hair, mindlessly petting him until a purr rumbled through his chest.She continued for several minutes before he finally spoke again.‘Do you feel better?’

‘Sorry, Kitty.’She replied and it was his turn to huff out a sigh.

‘Okay, wait right here.’

Marinette heard rather than saw him leap up onto her bed and the skylight pop open.She felt bad that he was trying so hard to cheer her up but she was just on a complete downer.Minutes later he dropped back down to the floor with minimal noise, dropping a small paper bag onto the chaise in front of her.She glanced at it as he stepped over her reclining form and crouched before her, nudging the bag towards her with his nose.

‘What did you do, Kitty?’She murmured, picking up the bag and peeking inside.‘This is pain au chocolat.From downstairs.’She gave him a confused look.‘You went down and bought me this from my own house?’

‘I can’t exactly waltz down out of your bedroom, can I?’He nudged the bag again.‘I brought you something tasty to help.I didn’t think you’d appreciate a dead pigeon.’

‘This is better than a bird, thank you.’She petted his head, the ghost of a smile twitching the edges of her mouth.

‘Eat it.’

‘I’m really not hungry.I’ll have it later though.’

Chat Noir pouted at his failure, thinking over what he could do next.Turning, he rubbed his cheek against her shin before slinking on all fours around the chaise.Marinette was aware he was behind her but had no idea why…until he started batting at her pigtails with his paw…hand.She felt her chest clench as a small laugh tried to escape her chest before her mood enveloped her once more like a heavy cloak.

‘Aw, come on, princess!’Chat whined, head-butting her shoulder for good measure.‘There has to be something this cat can do to cheer you up!I can run around your room like an idiot if you want, or sit on your balcony and howl at midnight!’He leapt over her, making sure he had her full attention before turning and looking at her over his shoulder.‘Would it help if I showed you my butthole?’

That was Marinette’s undoing.She finally burst out laughing, grabbed a pillow from behind her head, and smacked Chat Noir in his ass, which he was even now wiggling for her.‘You stupid cat!’She giggled as he grabbed the cushion and snatched it off her, climbing onto her lap instead and straddling her with a huge grin on his face.

‘Made you laugh, Bugaboo.’


End file.
